


Let Her Go

by why_cello_there



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cancer, Depression, Drama, F/M, Inspired by TFIOS, Literature, Reader is Dead, Romano is depressed, Romano x Reader, Sad, Self-Loathing, Suicide, fan fiction, sad af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5137499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/why_cello_there/pseuds/why_cello_there
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Depressed!Romano/Dead!Reader</p><p>You only need the light when it's burning low<br/>You only miss the sun when it starts to snow<br/>You only know you love her when you let her go</p><p>I AM SO SORRY</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Her Go

**Author's Note:**

> Originally from my DeviantArt account  
> I don't really watch a lot of Hetalia anymore, but I really liked this, so I'm posting it here. Yay!

_You only need the light when it's burning low_  
_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_  
_Only know you love her when you let her go_

 

 He stared blankly at the grave, wilting flowers reminding him of the happiness that was now gone. His amber orbs scanned the carved words, set in stone.

_______ ________  
(Birthyear)-2015  
A gallant fighter against cancer  
A loving daughter  
A caring friend  
Beloved by all

 

His is face fell once more as he remembered the joy, the strength and the beauty once held in her (e/c) orbs. He had never said what he was hoping to say from the very day he met ____. 

  
_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_  
_Only hate the road when you're missing home_  
_Only know you love her when you let her go_

 

He had never told her he loved her. And it was too late. _____ was gone. Forever. And she wasn't coming back. Lovino knew this, yet he was unable to accept that she would never know. He saw her everywhere, heard her voice, but knew she wasn't coming back.  
He just wished he had told her when he had the chance, when she was still alive. As the cancer slowly killed her, as she lost the will to live, Lovino had foolishly told himself that _____ would survive. Unfortunately, he was incorrect. And it was too late.

 

 _Staring at the bottom of your glass,_  
_Hoping one day you'll make a dream last_  
_But love comes slow and it goes so fast_

 

He knew that _____ was the reason he disliked his brother. No, it wasn't Feliciano's fault that she existed, that she was so beautiful. But it was Feli's fault that he flirted so easily and got _____ to like him so quickly, so naturally.  
Feli took her from Lovino, but he couldn't focus on that, it was in the past, yet he was stuck there. The past. When _____ was alive.

 

 _You see her when you close your eyes,_  
_Hoping one day you'll understand why_  
_But everything you touch, it surely dies._

 

He talked to nobody, they would say things such as "I'm sorry about _____" and only end up reminding him of her. He always remembered the last day they spent together.  
Lovino had gotten a phone call from _____, asking for him to come to the park with her and Feli. He was delighted to see her, but never showed it. She was sick, dying, but brave, fighting, beautiful. Unfortunately, that last good day was her Last Good Day.

 

 _You only need the light when it's burning low_  
_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_  
_Only know you love her when you let her go_

 _Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_  
_Only hate the road when you're missing home_  
_Only know you love her when you let her go_

 

That was but one day before the cancer finally won. That was one day before she died. That was the last fragment of memory he had.  
Lovino trudged home from the graveyard, unlocking the door when he reached his home. It seemed his brother wasn't at home. That was good. The only thing Feli would talk about was _____, all the damn time.

 

 _Staring at the ceiling in the dark_  
_Same old empty feeling in your heart_  
_Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast_

 

He walked into his room, and did something he hadn't done in a long time. He sat and cried. He aimlessly walked around his room, tears streaking down his face.

 _You see her when you fall asleep_  
_But never to touch and never to keep_  
_Because you loved her too much and you dove too deep_

 

He saw _____ every time he shut his eyes to sleep, but remembered that she was gone. He had promised himself he would never fall in love when he was very young, after seeing the heartbreak his brother had gone through. He had broken his promise, and had met the same sadness.

 

 _You only need the light when it's burning low_  
_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_  
_Only know you love her when you let her go_

 _Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_  
_Only hate the road when you're missing home_  
_Only know you love her when you let her go_

 

Feliciano noticed the door was unlocked, unusual, but dismissed it. His fratello was most likely just being lazy, or taking a siesta. He called for Lovino, but there was no answer. It was oddly quiet in the house, so Feli went upstairs to investigate. He found Lovino's body, hanging from the ceiling, a note on the table.

To mio fratello,  
I believe you know my reasons for this.

To _____,  
I missed you, and we can be together now.

Ti amo

_And you let her go_


End file.
